Hell's Concussion
by Griffx52
Summary: The long awaited re-make of "Hell's Ensemble" has risen, now with more action and story behind it, will zombies still be a problem for Miku and Griff? Or is this just going to get them killed? Read on, and find out.
1. Intro

This is a re-make of my first fanfiction "Hell's Ensemble" dealing with the hell that Griff faced when he and Miku found each other. But, this remake deals out more of a story, has a bigger story behind it, more chapters, more of a character development, and a lot more action! What awaits our friends in this story? Well, read on, and find out. Also, each chapter begins with either Griff or Miku talking about the story.

**Intro: Remember Those Days?**

It was a rainy and stormy night in Japan. I was cooking dinner, waiting for Miku to wake up. She was extremely tired from a long year in high-school, our junior year, even though we aren't really high school students, considering what's happened to us. But, I can deal with it, I've been through marine training, and that was brutal compared to this year of high-school.

I decided to make a really nice steak dinner for both Miku and I. With steamed rice and vegetables, too. Guess I just wanted to do something that was different tonight, mixing my American culture with some Japanese. Miku doesn't really care about what I make for dinner, as long as it's both edible and tastes good. I say the same thing, so it's all well and good.

I came into her room after I had prepared the dinner and put it on the table, "Miku!" I yelled, "Dinner is served!" She rose out of her bed, "Oh, good! I'm really hungry after the end of today." I'm sure she is, I'm pretty hungry, too. She was wearing a flowery Kimono, and decided to keep it on. She looked adorable in it, with its green colors and its flowery design.

"Griff," She said to me, "I had a dream a little while ago." I looked at her. "Oh? What was it about?" She answered with, "It was… Those zombies… Remember? When you rescued me? Those days were… Absolutely crazy, I'm really glad they're over." I looked over at one of the windows to our house. "I remember those days all right, Miku."

It was pretty quiet after that, nothing could be said after that memory was running through my brain, all of it, shelved in my brain like old books. But then I got curious, I wanted to see Miku's side of the story. "Well, why don't we both talk about our side of the story? Even before we met each other?" I looked at her. "Well, sure, why don't I start off with it?" But she'd rather finish dinner. So we agreed to talk about it in bed that night.

After I had clothed myself, and crawled into the dual-person bed, she looked at me as I sat up and began the first part of my story. She snuggled up next to me, wanting to hear every detail as if it was something really amazing to her. So, here's the first bloody chapter, of a very long story…

**Hell's Concussion**

**Chapter 1: Section 1: High-Run**

"All right, Maggots," Sgt. Burk said. "We are landing in a zombie occupied high school. Our Intel suggests that it is full of infected, both partial and zombified. Our objective is to clear it out, any problems can and will be dealt with; we have trained you to do so in this!" Lilly walked up to me. "Hey, big guy," She said to me. "Don't mind Burk, he's just a hard ass, y'know?" She said. "Yeah, sorry, I'm just a little screwed up; I've never been out fighting as a Marine. It's screwing with my head." I loaded up my AO-64, while Lilly fixed up my parachute. Yeah, that's right; we're doing an air-drop.

Corey March, one of my best friends came up to me. "You and I are in the same air-unit, Griff. So let's stick together while we're falling; We're going to drop on to the light posts, and rappel down to take care of them from there. It'll be simple, once everyone's on the ground. Then we'll wait for further orders."

Immediately, we jumped out of the plane. The darkness made it almost impossible for us to see what was going on, but I could see March nearby. We decided to stay nearby in case of a problem with our chutes. It was kind of peaceful, despite the circumstances below.

Then, we were told to open our chutes. I pulled the pin and it came out. We landed into the football field light post, just as planned. Once we hit the ground, we dropped the parachutes on to the ground area below. I pulled out my AO-64, checking the magazines on it. "All right, Griff. I'll hold on to the hook, you rappel down. Don't worry; I'll keep you safe, man." I grabbed on to the hook, and slid down the rope carefully. I loaded the R-24, which was a pistol. I jumped down the rope, checking for hostilities. Nothing, I kept going.

Once reaching the ground, March radioed me. "There's a switch that says 'hook activation'. Hit it." I pulled the switch down, and a numerous number of climbing hooks came out of the sides of the electrical pillar. March began climbing down, but a bunch of "walkers" as they are referred to, started heading our way. My Rifle took fire at them, tearing their heads off. But more were on the way, so we had to make a rush to a safe area before it got out of hand.

Lilly had marked a point for me on our map, which was her location. We all made it safe and sound, not a scratch on us. Which is good, we had no medical supplies, or not enough to help even a laceration. Lilly had led us into a shed. "Okay, so, I've been able to make scans around the perimeter of this school. On the East side, where the houses are, snipers are nestled in the houses. Just a heads up for you boys, now come on!" She was on point now, "Lilly, are those our snipers?" Grant asked. "No, they're partials, but they can't see us with the fog rolling in on them…" She then saw a large flying object heading towards our position.

Alerting us of it, we all ran away from it, as it was coming directly at us. We couldn't avoid it as it sailed into the squad. We all went down, and I drifted asleep, after crashing into the ground, face first.

I didn't have a concussion but, I was sound asleep at that point.


	2. One Misfortune After Another

**Chapter 2: One Misfortune after Another**

I sat at the edge of the edge of the bed, with my arms sitting on my knees. "When I came to a few minutes later," I said, "Lilly was being dragged off by partials. I needed to find her quickly." I looked at the floor. "And then what happened?" Miku asked. "Let me tell you everything that happened, right when I woke up."

I pushed the scrap metal that was covering me off of my body. I pushed it off. My body wasn't hurt too badly, so I was able to press on from the wreckage. But some of my equipment was busted. Especially my HUD counter, but my body was left unaffected, so maybe there is a god. Hopefully I don't get torn up by bullets and/or zombies.

I pulled back the locking mechanism on my AO-64. It loaded a new bullet in, just in case the other wouldn't fire right. I didn't want that at all. I activated the radio, "Lilly, you still with me? Respond!" Nothing, just white noise and empty chatter, that isn't something I looked forward to hearing. It must have gotten smashed when I was hit by the plane.

I wiped my eyes because my vision was a little blurry. But once it was retained, I began to venture forward. I pulled out my pistol so I didn't have to carry as much. I moved on into the tennis courts. I made sure everything was clear before heading over to the gym area. Then, I heard some dragging around in the locker rooms, and got curious. I activated my thermal goggles. I looked around for anything suspicious. What I saw were dead bodies being experimented on, and I saw a heat signature that was still alive being dragged around. It was Lilly, I guessed. I had to act quickly; otherwise she'd suffer a similar fate.

I grabbed my thermal grenade and got up on top of the vending machine. Two hostiles were in there. I pulled on the pin; I bashed it through the glass, and blew the wall open. I heard a blood-curdling scream as they burned to death. Three partials came running after me; I pulled out my rifle and fired into their torso's. They dropped, and I kept moving as soon as the fire let down. I reloaded, and kept moving.

I heard a door slam; Lilly was being dragged off somewhere else. Probably out to the pool deck. And every second I'm here, I'm being reminded of an anime that had zombies in a high school. Then again, that may be because I probably won't live another 5 minutes and started thinking of the good times before this outbreak. Maybe I WILL live past this, but I highly doubt it.

I kicked open the door to the pool deck, while Lilly was being dragged, I saw zombies rushing at me. I had to get into the same area as her before she was good as dead. I reloaded the G18 I had with me, and dashed over to the opposite door, only to find it locked. Luckily, I had C4 charges for this kind of thing. So, time to show some blood to these partials.

I attached C4 charges to the door. The zombies were rushing towards where I was, goddamn it, I needed to blow this door open or I'd be fresh zombie chow. I picked up the detonator, hands shaking, and pushed the button, blowing the door open.

When I ran inside, I saw blood and bones scattered all over the place. They looked like zombie remains. Good, one less walking corpse to deal with. I had to focus on finding Lilly, though, or else this would be for nothing. I heard her scream, "Griff, over here!" I ran over to her. There was a zombie walking over to her, I bashed its head against a locker, causing blood to fly out, then a partial came behind me with a knife. "No you don't!" I said, grabbing his knife, and shoving it directly in his throat.

I untied Lilly from binds that were poorly made, "Thanks," She said, "Any second sooner, and I think you would have had to stab me." I raised an eyebrow. "Haha, like that'll happen." I reloaded my pistol. And then, in an instant, Lilly's radio blared with "We got snipers over here, Where the hell is Darhen and Anderson!" Lilly grabbed her radio, "Sorry, Alpha, we're on our way, had a little run-in with some hungry dinner guests. March still there?" Hopefully he was, March was my best friend, he dies, and there goes another member of the family.

"March crawled out of there well and dandy. Now, I need you over here, now! Snipers are tearing through this wall!" I cocked back my SMG. "Let's go get us some snipers." I said, grinning.


End file.
